Report 1787
Report #1787 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: Sprongma Org: Glomdoring Status: Completed Sept 2017 Furies' Decision: Sol 1 with InternalBleeding Problem: Sprongma was designed around monks as a bleed based class, this was before we re overhauled the overhauled monks a second time to not be focused on bleed and focused on afflictions and haemorrhaging. Sprongma doesn't have a use right now. Currently the kick adds bleed to the target based on the number of poisons upon the target 4 adds 50 bleed 5 adds 100 bleed and 6 adds 200 bleed currently. The bleed level has been adjusted to such a low number due to the redirection of monks from being a bleed class that you can potentially get a bigger bit of bleed from a standard ka kick, due to it having a higher base damage, than from Sprongma. Seeking to change it to an affliction based kick to move it away from the old bleed stacking style monks. 1 R: 9 Solution #1: Head-Damagedskull, Chest crushed chest, gut damagedorgans. Arms damagedarms. No leg afflictions. 2 R: 7 Solution #2: Suggested afflictions in the comments. Player Comments: ---on 9/3 @ 02:41 sets as pending ---on 9/9 @ 07:59 writes: Can you please describe the current functionality of the skill? I know you say it doesn't have a use, but by that do you mean it literally does nothing? Or you just don't like what it does? ---on 9/10 @ 04:50 writes: Sorry my problem statement was a bit on the short side. I've expanded it with a bit more detail. Even if you manage to stick 6 poisons on a target, which is a tall order in itself, in order to hit with Sprongma 200 bleed isn't really much. Then add into the bit that monks are no longer aimed at building bleed it makes the skill a bit redundant. ---on 9/16 @ 03:19 writes: Very very very very very very much against giving nekotai a damagedorgans kick, for the same reasons I am against shofangi having it in the first place. I'm ok with the rest of the affs for the most part, just not damagedorgans. For everyone else who doesn't know that I'm talking about, having damagedorgans on a kick allows the monk to lead with a kick (unparryable) to stick damagedorgans, which means their two arm actions are going to guarentee poisons. The proposed changes open up combos for them like damagedorgan/damagedthroat/anothericeaff+senso+chansu and hoping for a lucky asthma proc from racial (which I'll note is the same/similar combo Ejd is running around with as shofangi that people have a huge problem with). ---on 9/16 @ 19:10 writes: The unparryable kick is not expected to be relevant for long. Report #1752 approved in its entirety means it will be stances, that stances work against kicks, and that monks will have less/no ways to bypass stances. While I buy that the kick doesn't have much to recommend it, the current effect plays to Glom org symmetry. Either they bleed or they clot, meaning vitals pressure both ways. That's without considering monks can stick haemophilia better than anyone. Shofangi still have several +bleed and x2/x3 bleed moves and passive effects, and I think it is valuable for the kit to have alternatives instead of every move being super awesome and specialized. I think +/x bleed skills can be adjusted within existing design space instead of reworking all of them to our ideal afflictions. ---on 9/17 @ 01:10 writes: Ah, forgot about that stance report. Regardless, that combo is potent and is already considered a problem for Shofangi (which Vey and I have actively attempted to find solutions for), so I don't really feel comfortable giving that capability to them, when we are looking to remove it from the people that already have it ---on 9/17 @ 15:13 writes: I don't agree with giving more damagedorgans abilities to monks and would prefer to remove existing ones, or change when/how they can give it. The idea for changing damagedorgans was intended to give Blademasters something to set them up more solidly as poison afflicters and once again Monks stole the spotlight. ---on 9/17 @ 15:31 writes: I'm fine with switching out damagedorgans on all kicks if its an issue. For this one if we say switch damagedorgans with internalbleeding then? ---on 9/18 @ 16:00 writes: I'd be fine with internalbleeding instead of damagedorgans ---on 9/18 @ 21:54 writes: As a nekotai I agree that damagedorgans would be a bit much. Sol 1 with internalbleeding instead is reasonable, though ---on 9/20 @ 06:19 writes: Internal Bleeding makes a lot more sense both org wise and is something monks should have access to for hemo purposes. I can support the change if damagedorgans is swapped out for internalbleeding ---on 9/28 @ 10:50 writes: Solution 1 with internalbleeding instead. I'd also lean towards removing damagedskull, as I feel damagedskull and damagedthroat on the same combo is excessive for the monks that have it already. Preference to make sprongma a chest/gut kick as it was prior to the monk rework, though leaving damagedarms in won't hurt anything.